classicwarnerbros_oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Winston Renraw
Winston is a version of Wakko from another universe, where the moral roles are flipped. He uses a katar instead of a mallet, and has a British accent much thicker than Wakko's, but otherwise similar. Childhood Winston was born to two parents, Bill and Zibby Renraw, in September 22nd, 1988. As a child, he was ahead of his classmates in school, although he was socially isolated. He starred as one of the main characters in his universe's version of Animaniacs, where he often used weapons of the sort that are taboo to show on kids' shows. He mainly used them to threaten people and rarely actually shot anyone. Run-in with the Warners After the show ended, Winston and his siblings began looking for ways to get to the Prime Positive universe after hearing about it in the news. He wanted to meet his counterparts, to see what their personalities were like. As it turns out, they didn't really get along at first, but later the relationship between the two groups of siblings improved to the point where Winston would be just as willing to protect the Warners as he would his siblings. At first, the Warners were rather disgusted with the way Winston and his siblings acted, but the Renraws gradually softened up after being in contact with the Warners for so long, and eventually became less evil, but still violent. Personality Winston is a very caring person to those who are important to him, but is ruthless to those who aren't. He is a bit lopsided when it comes to morality as well. He cares greatly for Adeline and his siblings, and the Warners, as well as his family, but doesn't care about most others. Winston would gladly put himself in danger to protect someone he cares about, but doesn't seem to realize that other people do that as well. He has an affinity for alcohol, as do many people from his universe. Winston ended up exploiting this by starting a wine brewery on Earth and exporting the wine back to Terra. His parents are rather laid back, letting their kids pretty much do whatever they want. He has a strong fear of books, because of his weakness towards them. Winston also drinks alcohol, despite his young age, he curses often, loves explosions, fire, and lava, and loves to eat tons of food similar to Wakko, but unlike Wakko, he has his limits. Attire Winston's attire is much the same as Wakko's, except for the fact that Winston's hat is blue green, and Winston's shirt has a zipper on it that starts at the top and zips down. His ears also point backwards, and he has a star shaped scar over his right eye. He often carries his Katar, a type of Indian stabbing dagger, with him, and prefers either it, or a large rocket launcher instead of a mallet. He also wears a leather jacket over his shirt. Year 2032 In the future of 2032, Winston had one daughter to Adeline and two daughters and one son to Andrea. He later became a mercenary. Winston and his siblings and friends had become both feared and hated amongst his enemies, as well as admired and understood by his allies. Trivia * Winston is physically 7 years old., but his mental age is much higher. * Winston's A counterparts are Wendy , Wakko, and Wammi. * Winston's B counterparts are Winstrom, Widney, Wakyo, and Wamyi. * Winston has started up a small wine company in Burbank. * Winston has a gag bag, much like Wakko, except his is mainly full of explosives. * Winston usually takes baths in lava, and showers in fire. Gallery Winston by agile eagle1994-d9ai5re.png At winston by minkerdoodle-d9jil8o.png WinstonEvolution.png WinstonBouncyBunny.png Category:Anti-counterparts Category:Male Category:Renraw Siblings (Anti Positive) Category:Counterpart to Canon Category:Anti-Positive A